Angels
by Qzil
Summary: Their love was damned, even by the angels. Twenty sentences, twenty moments inside a forbidden romance. Belle/Aurora for T/D's Twenty Themes Challenge.


Warning: Lots of run-on sentences, and probably some semi-colons where they shouldn't be. Also, this is girl/girl, in case you were offended by that.

Written for the Twenty Themes Challenge over at The Domain. I always wanted to try one of these one-sentence thingermajiggs. I won't be doing it again.

**Full Moon**

The first time Belle sees Briar Rose dance, it is under the full moon; the girl, no, the woman's dance is beautiful, graceful, hypnotizing.

**Gaze**

When Briar Rose looks over and sees Belle, locking eyes with her, the peasant girl feels her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat; she is beautiful.

**Untrustworthy**

The first time they talk, Belle can tell that Briar Rose doesn't trust her, and she plans to change all that.

**Mud**

Belle laughs when Briar Rose accidentally pushes her into a puddle of mud at the edge of the river; she laughs even harder when the girl falls in after her.

**Light**

When the sun hits Briar Rose's hair, giving it the look of spun gold, Belle is sure that there is nothing in the world that is more beautiful; she is proven wrong when Briar Rose smiles.

**Laughter**

Belle loves the sound of Briar Rose's laughter–it reminds her of childhood and innocence and love.

**Tales**

Most days they meet in the woods and talk, but on some days, Belle brings a book, and shares her love of adventure.

**Artwork**

"I want to paint this scene," Briar Rose whispers one day, her head in Belle's lap as they lay by the riverbank.

**Sky**

"Rose, I can't dance," Belle yelps when her friend drags her into a clearing; Briar Rose only giggles and says, "I shall teach you," as they dance under the summer sky.

**Idiocy**

When Briar Rose leans into kiss her, Belle jumps back, hand flying to her mouth, "There's nothing wrong with it," Briar Rose says, eyes large and hurt; Belle feels like an idiot when she agrees and lets herself be kissed.

**Wisecrack**

"This is wrong," Belle says as Briar Rose pulls her down onto the forest floor; the older girl only laughs like Belle is making a joke.

**Battle**

Belle cannot decide if what she's doing with Briar Rose is okay or not, only that she loves the girl, with her bright smile and voice and never-ending optimism; her love only serves to make her inner battle harder.

**Anguish**

"Don't call me that! My name is Rose!" Briar Rose yells when Belle curtsies and calls her 'Princess Aurora' in the privacy of her friend's bedroom; Belle only pulls her close and holds her friend as she cries, mourning the loss of her former life in the woods.

**Hiss**

Belle is right behind her friend as she explores the castle, and the only one to hear the hiss of the spinning wheel in time to find her; but she is too late, and Belle knows that she will blame herself for the rest of her days.

**Jagged**

The thorns around Rose's tower hurt–they tear at her clothes and scar her pretty face, drawing blood; Belle presses on, desperate to find her Rose hidden among the thorns.

**Cruelty**

Belle kisses Briar Rose awake and puts a finger to her lips, telling her she must pretend to be asleep for the prince, that _he _must be the one to save her; Rose makes a face, but Belle give her another kiss, agreeing that it is too cruel, the way the world works for people like them.

**Bitter**

Belle pulls a face through the whole ceremony, faking indigestion, and when she dances with Briar Rose at the reception and they sneak a kiss behind the desert table, she can taste only ashes in her mouth.

**Nauseous**

Belle holds back Briar Rose's hair as she empties her stomach into the chamber pot, and when she looks at Belle after it is done, her eyes are wide and full of fear; the Frenchwoman strokes her back and gives her water, whispering words of love.

**Bittersweet**

"Belle comes with me, I need her in here with me," Rose orders the midwives as she clutches Belle's hand every-tighter; Belle smiles and leans down, whispering in her friend's ear, "The baby, it's ours, isn't it?"

**Hope**

Belle walks with Rose and her daughter through the woods (their woods), and she hopes that, one day, maybe in another life somewhere, they can be a real, proper family.


End file.
